Quick Thinking
by Dolasiar
Summary: Two one-shots.  Guin and Remus are locked in jail.  Guin's the strong, silent type.  Remus isn't.  Also, Rinda displays a royal knack for naming things.  Or people.
1. Remus

This takes place in episode three when Guin and Remus get locked the same prison cell, surrounding the time that they're shown in it. Slight artistic license taken.

* * *

Guin raked his head's fur with his hands, being careful not to pull his head off with his abnormal strength. He was in a horrible situation. He couldn't remember his name or any of his past, let alone why he was cursed to have the head of a leopard. He'd come upon the two defenseless children in the forest and felt a sort of pity for them; and trying to keep them alive and well took effort. The girl- Rinda, was it?- had grown on him. The boy had not. So of course, with the way his current luck was running, the boy was his cell mate.

"Hey Guin!" the boy exclaimed. "Look at this! When I move my hands like _this, _it looks like my thumb is floating!"

Guin grunted.

The prince continued. "And when I change them like _this,_ it's like a butterfly! It's so pretty, isn't it?"

Guin grunted again.

"Hey, it kinda looks like I only have eight fingers now. Isn't it cool?"

Guin let out a low growl.

"Oh, are you hungry? I'm hungry. Maybe they'll feed us soon. I know Big Sis always made sure I got a lot of food. Too bad she's not here, huh."

Guin silently agreed.

The slat on the door opened up, and two trays of food came in shortly afterward. The boy couldn't let this pass without comment either. "It's food! Let's eat it."

Guin felt a strong urge to ignore him. But it passed as quickly, as his stomach was currently controlling his thoughts. Maybe if the fool's mouth was full, he wouldn't be able to talk as much. Maybe if he paid attention when his sister taught him manners, he might not talk at all while he was eating.

"Yeah."

It was worth a try.


	2. Rinda

Am I the only one who noticed this happening over the first three episodes? Liberties taken with canon timing and wording. And I suppose one of them didn't really happen at all.

* * *

The silver haired girl slowly walked up to the man with a leopard's head. He spoke haltingly, not quite sure how to speak. He vaguely remembered speaking in the past, but it was a skill he had yet to test.

"Guin."

She looked at him questioningly. "Is that you name?" she asked.

"Guin."

"Nice to meet you Guin."

* * *

Out of nowhere, the armadillo rat jumped up and viciously started chewing at the monkey girl's arm. It's important to know how a ruler will act in a time of crisis, and a sorceress aiding the king could be considered a sort of ruler. Luckily, Rinda had trained for such situations as this since early childhood. As soon as she recognized what was happening, it felt like a light bulb went on in her head.

She made a quick three-quarter turn to her left and dashed to the pot. She picked up the pot, did an about-face, and ran back to the screaming monkey girl. With surgical precision, she lifted the pot up to a ten degree incline, slammed it down onto the armadillo rat's head, and then repeated the process four more times. When it ran away, she carefully placed the pot back in its position in the corner.

The princess couldn't think of a good way to pat herself on the back. Upon encountering emergency situation 1-C , she had successfully executed the proper response flawlessly. It helped that the jailor minded his duties and properly stocked the room with an anti-armadillo rat pot, but her actions were valorous nonetheless. But the monkey girl was still quivering in the corner, so she decided to work on her post trauma stress treatment.

"Hello. I'm Rinda." She kept her best smile on.

"Suni" came out of the monkey girl's lips. "Suni, suni, suni, suni, suni."

"Your name is Suni!" It's a good idea to keep your patient concentrated on positive things.

* * *

Rinda was running with all her might, encouraging her little brother and her protector along the way. She could barely keep up with the leopard man, but she imagined the pace seemed painfully slow to him.

Suddenly, a soldier jumped out in front of them. He hovered menacingly for a short moment. Then Rinda's diplomatic training kicked in.

"Sir, uh... I don't know your name... would you please let us through?"

Guin pulled out his sword and ran the man through his lung. Blood came rushing up through the footman's mouth, and he let out a "BLEARGH" as he fell face forward into the ground.

"Thank you, Sir Bleargh. We're really in a hurry to escape here, you know!"


End file.
